


Succumbing to Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Love is best when shared.





	Succumbing to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Six prompt(s) used: If you love somebody, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.  
> Word Prompts: temptation, tattoo, tulips  
> Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
> Kink: threesomes/moresomes
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Succumbing to Temptation

~

Tonks knows what temptation looks like. She’s seen it too many times to mistake it for anything else. But the first time she sees it on Remus’ face it’s unexpected. He’s never given any indication he wants to add another to their bed. Although, given the stories he’s told her about the antics he got up to with Sirius and James, perhaps it shouldn’t surprise her.

She’s always been a firm believer that love is best shared, and she doesn’t believe in clinging to anyone who doesn’t want her, so the idea of sharing him with someone else isn’t completely abhorrent. 

Plus, Tonks thinks as she watches the hungry way he eyes Fleur and Bill, he has good taste. 

Yes, Bill’s scarred these days, but Tonks knows what he has in his trousers, and it’s impressive. And Fleur’s stunning _and_ a Veela. From what Tonks has read about them, she’d be more than a match for werewolf strength, even this close to the full moon. 

In her mind’s eye she imagines the scene. Fleur spread out beneath her, Tonks licking her until she screams while Bill pierces Tonks with his thick cock. And, then, just when Bill starts riding her, Remus fucks into him, shoving him even deeper into her.

“Everything all right, Tonks?” Arthur asks, and Tonks, off in her fantasy, has to clear her throat to answer. They’re at the Burrow, of course, and there’s no subtle way for her slip away and relieve herself, so by the time dinner rolls around, Tonks’ knickers are wet, and she desperately needs a visit to the loo. 

Remus, of course, doesn’t fail to notice her arousal, his enhanced senses make that impossible, so when she sits beside him at the table, his nostrils flare. Leaning in, he smiles. “You’re…hungry,” he murmurs, resting his hand on her thigh. His thumb rubs over her tulip tattoo, and she shivers. 

“So are you,” she replies, meeting his hot gaze with one of her own. 

His eyes widen as they communicate without speaking. Finally, he nods. “Is that…okay?” he asks, his voice thick with meaning. 

Tonks grins. “More than,” she says.

Slowly, he smiles, and after dinner is over, and everyone’s chatting, Remus clasps Tonk’s hand and they approach Bill and Fleur. “We heading back to our place,” he says. “Perhaps you’d like to join us? We have something you may find…enjoyable.” 

Tonks sees it the moment Bill understands. He turns to Fleur, the question clear in his eyes, and when she licks her lips and nods, Tonks almost moans. 

“It would be our pleasure,” Bill replies.

In the end, it’s _all_ their pleasure. 

~


End file.
